


Graveyard

by sinaddict



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinaddict/pseuds/sinaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you'll do, after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Driver Ed"

"It's like, okay, where are you?"

Lilly dips her fingers in the warm water as she floats on a ridiculously bright pink air raft, her eyes closed against the summer sunshine as she speaks with just the right amount of drama and seriousness. (So what if she's practiced? It's not like she's had much else to do lately.)

"The last thing you remember is something totally mundane like, did you get your nails done this week or last week? Or, hey, did you remember to hand in that makeup paper so you don't flunk World Civ? So, you're in the middle of this totally boring, everyday activity that you don't even think about while you're doing it, and then--"

"Then you're dead and you end up here," Meg says bitterly from her lounge chair, arms still folded defensively over her chest, and Lilly just rolls her eyes.

"God, I was trying to make a deep, meaningful point, here," Lilly huffs, shaking her head and pouting that the speech she's been working on is ruined. "You're such a downer. No wonder my brother dumped you for Veronica."

"And you're such a bitch," Meg cuts back sharply. "No wonder Aaron Echolls killed you."

Lilly looks at her appraisingly for a moment. "Maybe you'll do, after all."


End file.
